


Cum Is Fine

by Skeletor



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Lemon, M/M, Making Love, Pregnancy, Slow Burn, im rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28492239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: Fatherhood. Extacy. Fate. What will happen? Tune in to fin d out.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Luke Skywalker, Kylo Ren/Rey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Cum Is Fine

Luke sky walker was feeling very dismal and drab on tattoine. He was all out of blue milk and his companion c3peeO was busy jerking off his oily robot dick in the shed. He was tired of drinking blue milk and eating sand (gay), he wanted to adventure and meet his huge dad and tell his ugly aunt and uncle to EFF OFF and to stop giving him BLUE MILK from thos nasty hairy creatures with their huge blue titties. He walked thru the dessert aimlessley, contemplateing is porn addicted golden robot and how much he hated blue milk, when suddenly, he felt a tingle in his spidey senses. SUDDENLY he saw him. A cloaked figure in the sand.  
"It is me" he loudly slopped " Orbees wand kenoby!!!!!" Luke sky walker was kerpuzzled. "Who?". Orbees was livid "How dare you you little blue milk sucking cuck. I am I am an EPIC jed guy master!!! I can control the forces with my BRAIN you fucking jizzlet!!!!"  
He was screaming and screaming he was so P.O.’d. Luke’s mellow was thoroughly harshed. He did not like Orbees. “What do you want with me you nasty Orbees Wand Kenoby?” Luke said to him, Orbeez.  
“Luke” Orbees chortled “I come bearing horny and turgid information”  
Luke suddenly noticed that Orbeez’ cloak was gone and that he was completely naked and soaking wet with piss and cat food and that his wide dick was rock soft. Luke did not like this development.  
“I have here via jed guy spidey senses to TIME TRAVEL to the FUTURE so you can FUCK the way your density intended. I see great visions of extacy”  
Luke did like the sounds of extacy. He noticed that Orbeez Wand Kenoby was gripping his dick so hard it was turning black.  
“Ok” said Luke. “I’m in. fuck this place theres just sand and milk and my robot just jerks his fake meat all day”  
Orbeez then proceeded to slap da fuck outta luke sky walker. Luke felt like he was suddenly sucked into a worm hole (it was actually Orbeez huge bootyhole) as he was transported into a new dimension and space time. 

Luke awoke in a dizzy tizzy. He felt wet and horny and turgid. He slowly opened his 18 eyes. Staring down at him was a man who looked like a sloppy rat who just got divorced. Luke was already horny and turgid.  
“It’s-a-me a Kylo Wren, What are you doing ona my ship!!! Get outta here!!!!!!” screamed Kyle, who was dressed in full green bay packers regalia, cheesehead and all.  
“Do not fear, sexy horse rat faced man, It’s me, Luke Sky walker” Screamed Luke  
“That makes no sense you are missing and also should be so old!!!” Screamed Kylo  
“I time traveled” Screamed Luke  
“Oh ok” Screamed Kyelpo  
Kylo rEN then started fistfucking Luke sky walker HARD and turgidly. It was epic. Luke could not believe his sexy fortune, from being a little shithead on tattoeen who watched his robot jerk off into his blue milk, to being fistfucked on a space ship by a anteater faced baddie. Kylo greg was almost shoulder deep into luke and Luke could feel Mr. Kylo grabbing around his insides.  
“Careful don’t grab my spleen too hard” Said Luke  
“Ok mr. sexy guts” Winked kyle oh.  
Luke suddenly felt Kyle go wren rooting around in his yummy tummy wummy. And suddenly pull out. He looked behind him, and saw kylo ren eating his crunchwrap supreme (Fresca, sub black beans for refried) that he had for lunch!!! What the fuck!!! He earned that crunchwrap supreme for milking his aunt! It was so yummy and now his lover-turned-enemy was yumming on it! He could shit himself he was so mad. He acted in rage.  
He slapped the fuck out of kylo ren for taking his butt cwunchwap uwu. Kylo was shocked and Luke could see the tears welling in his tiny tiny tiny very small eyes.  
“But lukey...I was sooo hungwy for your crunchwrappy supeme, I just couldn't help myself from reaching into your supple turgid nasty grey body and taking a bite.”  
Luke felt bad now, and he could see that there was easily ¾ of his crunchwrap left.  
“I yam sorry for slapping the shit out of you my love, but could you possibly do my a favor, and put the rest of the crunchwrap back????”  
“Butt of course mine lover” Kyle said as he gripped the remaining crunchwrap and slammed it back into luke skywalker.  
The intense force filled him with extacy and made his epic sipdey senses go CRAZY. He realized he was jizzing like a mo fo. He could taste the crunchy tortilla inside the soft flour tortilla with refried beans and its vegable accompaniments as he orgamiomed.  
As he camed, he unleashed his full jed guy powers (spidey senses) and uncontrollably tensed his whole extremely strong and turgid body.  
As he tensed, he heard a very loud and sexy snapping noise, followed by gay screams, which snapped him out of his epic cums.  
The gay screaming was coming from his lover turned enemy turned lover, as he looked back he saw kile O’ren’s arm stump spraying blood and flies and hate and bones. He also started to scream like this “aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa”  
They were both screaming and yelling and shouting aaaaaaa and there was blood and teeth and hair and bones and extacy and taco bell all over da placelike a pasta!  
Suddenly, Orbeesz Wand Kenoby showed up but he was a hall of gram! He looked into both of the eyes of the bleeding horny boys, and said. “Hello bleeding horny boys, I see that you have fulfilled the prophecy of the Horny Soupy Poopy Chalupi Incident” Both kylo o ren and Luke SKYWALKER were stunned.  
“I come from the past to tell you of your terrible fate. As you know, Luke, I slapped you so fucking hard that you transported many years into the future, so you could get fist fucked by Kyle Ren AKA Bean Solo, and fulfill the horny prophacy of extacy and get MEGA Pragnant.”  
Luke could not believe his ears “PRAGNEENT?????” He screamed: “WHICH ONE OF US IS PREGANT???”  
“Hue hue hue hue hue hue hue” Orbeez chortled huskily “That is for me to not know and for you to maybe find out”  
All of the sudden, Luke say kyle o rens ass get HUGE AND MASSIVE AND TURGID almost as big as mikes (mathematically impossible)  
Klye o ren had already been screaming because of his bleeding and gone arm, so now we was screaming even HARdeer like this: “aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA”  
Luke also realized that Kyles arm was still stuck in he ass, he strained to pop it out, and once it came out it was still holding his crunchwrap supreme!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Egads!!  
All of a sudden a huge hole in spacetime like in that avengers movie opened and none other than JAR JAR BINKS showed up!!!  
“What on gods green earth are you, you sick looking fuck, eat shit ” everyone in the room said in unison.  
“Meesa here from da past to stop the soupy poopy chalupi events from ever happening, my name is Jar Jar Bunks and im fucking violent.” said Jar Jar  
“Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo” shoted orbeez, “The prophecy of klye ren getting m-preg (mega pregnancy) via fistfucking luke skywalker and stealing his gordita crunch MUST be fulfilled!!!”  
Jar Jar SHOT hologram orbeez in the dick and head at THE SAME TIME WITH ONE GUN. Turns out it was NOT a hologram he was just PAINTED BLUE and now he was dead on the ground!!  
The loud gunshot from Jar Jars .22 human earth gun he bought at walmart on his way to there gave kyle o ren a start, and in that moments his HUGE mike ass BURST as he gave birth to his ass child. The Child.  
Luke saw baby yoda slide out of Kyles turgid ass and onto the very dirty floor with a big wet nasty plop that made him throw up for five minutes.  
Baby yoda was green and wet and looked kindof like the eraserhead baby. Luke picked up this wet booger looking child and held him. His son. His taco bell butt baby green son.  
Kyle O ren was half alive on the ground, writhing and yelling.  
“I meesa gonna put him out of his misery” Jar jar bonks said as he shot kyle o ren in the body with his gun and bullets. He was died now.  
Luke skywalker the jed guy wept onto his wet turgid gross shitty son. How was he going to handle being a single dad? He didn’t even have a job. He would have to go back to working at space subway and serving aliens disgusting olive sandwiches.  
Jar Jar snatched baby Yoda from lukes grimy crab claw hands, “THIS is my babey now!! Die bitch!” He said as he roundhouse kicked luke sky walker in the DICK!!! Which killed him instantly.  
Jar Jar was a mommy now. He could finally return to his home planet and lead a peaceful live.


End file.
